A NOITE DE CHANTALL :IMPALA AWARDS 2010
by Chantall
Summary: A belíssima escritora de fanfiction Chantall se preparava para participar do IMPALA AWARDS 2010, quando o sobrenatural envolveu-a tornando seu confortável estúdio em cárcere. A AUTORA ADVERTE: CENAS FORTES, TORTURA E LINGUAGEM PARA ADULTOS!


**Sinceramente obrigada: **

**_A Rainha por criar o concurso;_**

**_A Galatea Glax por indicar VISÕES e me ressuscitar;_**

**_A Morgana Onirica pelas doces palavras;_**

**_A Miss Dartmoor & Emptyspaces11 por me inspirarem;_**

**_Ana Ackles; Graziele; Pat Calmon;_**

**Mary Spn, Thata Martins, I'mTeamSam, Crica****_ pelo carinho._**

"John, Dean, Sam, Castiel: não me pertencem!"

**A Noite de Chantall**

Este é um pedido público de desculpas por não ter comparecido a festa.

E meu mais respeitoso e sincero agradecimento pela indicação.

Imagino todo o trabalho que a organização teve para realizar o maior evento da comunidade FanFiction!

Assisti a premiação pela TV. Eu literalmente estava enrolada na noite da premiação.

Mais ou menos pelo meio da tarde eu já estava depilada e com as unhas bem esmaltadas de vermelho Ferrari. E estava escrevendo um discurso rápido caso ganhasse, quando senti um cheiro delicioso de almíscar e couro. E minha pele se arrepiou ao toque frio do metal. Engoli em seco, pensando ser um assaltante tarado em meu estúdio. Meu grito foi barrado de escapar por uma mão firme, mas o desmaio veio mesmo ao ver quem era o dono daquele cheiro maravilhoso:

– John Winchester!

Ele não desistiu de me prender, acordei amarrada com minhas echarpes e lenços. John parecia estar muito à vontade, pois continuou remexendo em cada canto até se dar por satisfeito e vir ter comigo.

Confesso que passei o tempo todo a olhá-lo sem piscar: seu corpo másculo e seu porte decidido; seu traseiro firme realçado por um jeans gasto. Ainda não tinha visto as covinhas sensacionais porque ele ainda não havia sorrido; mas ele era o meu número de moreno! O Sam tinha mesmo a quem puxar. Como disse, eu nem piscava; tinha medo dele desaparecer. Ou de ser um sonho e acordar. Sei estava mais para pesadelo, mas eu sabia que assim que ele concluísse que eu não ofereceria perigo iria me soltar e as coisas ficariam melhores. E ele veio, me testou com algumas de suas bugigangas, como água benta e outras mais dolorosas como a prata.

- Bem senhorita Chantall vou tirar a mordaça, mas se gritar voltarei a usá-la, compreende?

Assenti que compreendia e ele a removeu. Eu sorri e ele retribuiu fazendo suas belas covinhas aparecerem. Lembrem-se, eu não sou tarada, nem pervertida, nada disso, só pensava que era um sonho. E bem... Nos sonhos de tudo se pode viver.

- Seja bem vindo John, eu te amo! – Ele riu, sem falsa modéstia, nem com vaidade. Só riu divertido, como se eu acabasse de contar uma piada.

- Certo Chantall. Já que me ama, não serei mais tão formal.

- Ok, poderia me desamarrar também? Sabe, sou mais do tipo dominadora.

Rimos juntos, e ele me soltou. Convenhamos, eu e meu corpinho mignon não teríamos chance contra o Caçador.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso de umas respostas antes. – concordei novamente e ele começou um interrogatório que não tinha fim._De onde você tirou aquelas idéias para escrever aquela história? E por que você parou de escrevê-la? Foi ameaçada? O que aconteceu? Você fez um pacto? Você conhece o Chuck? Você viaja ao passado, ao futuro?

Fiz uma carinha desentendida, mas não colou.

-Ei, mas você não é real, delicioso! E olhando bem de perto, você não é tão velho assim... Sabia que aqueles fios grisalhos eram fakes!

-Querida, chega de adulação; desembucha.

-Hello, você está no meu sonho! Eu mando aqui! E agora é a minha vez. -eu tentei empurrá-lo na cadeira, e então, uau, seria a loucura, mas ele torceu meu braço e aquilo, sinceramente, doeu. Foi aí que eu percebi que aquilo era real. Olhei assustada pra ele:

-John...Você é real?! -Que vexame!Todas aquelas coisas toscas que eu tinha dito passaram por minha cabeça naquele momento. Estava mais vermelha que a bunda do diabo. Eu tinha dito que amava ele! O que é que ele ia achar da minha pessoa?

No começo John parecia meio bravo, mas ao se dar conta do meu vexame, riu com gosto.

- John, sei que poucas coisas para você são impressionantes, mas eu achava que estava sonhando. Você para mim era um personagem. Hoje, eu iria participar do IMPALA AWARDS 2010. Posso te provar... O evento está sendo transmitido ao vivo.

Ele ficou indeciso se aceitava o fato. Pedi que ligasse a TV e juntos assistimos a Rainha com o ator que interpretou John na série. Aos poucos as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Compreendi, com a chegada de Castiel e dos rapazes, que quando um anjo viaja com passageiros no tempo, deixa um vácuo criado pelo paradoxo. Tentei explicar minha teoria a John, que não tentou disfarçar o desejo de continuar vendo a premiação.

_Cala a boca, mulher! Depois!-balançou a mão para que eu me calasse.

-Machões...Todos iguais...Você fica melhor na ficção, sabia? -mas ele com certeza não me ouvia mais.

Sorria com aquele olhar de cachorro carente toda vez que os "meninos" apareciam na tela. E eu, falando o tempo todo, em volta dele. Até servi meu melhor uísque, colocando na mão dele, que distraidamente aceitou, ainda assistindo os filhos e o anjo no evento. Eu então comecei a massagear seus ombros amplos, cansados e tensos, com minha técnica nepalesa e minhas unhas vermelho Ferrari. Ainda bem que estava depilada!

E ele foi relaxando...

.......

- Bem, amigas, esta foi a principal razão por eu não ter comparecido à premiação. Sei que as senhoritas estavam bem acompanhadas e não sentiram minha ausência. Novamente meu muito obrigada a todas, e desejo que a noite de vocês tenha terminado tão bem quanto a minha.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem,... Isto é para ser contado em outra história _**; p**_


End file.
